Grammys, Memories and Mochas
by Preticules
Summary: After high school, both Sam and Mercedes get nominated for the Album of the Year's Grammy and finally get the chance to meet again after seven years apart. Did destiny made a fateful decision by choosing to make their path cross again?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! So, _****_chorrd posted something about Chord Overstreet, that he said in interview that he would like for Sam to become a singer in Nashville when he'll graduate High School. Him and Mercedes would be meeting again at the Grammys… And I got inspired, so here's a little prompt on how I'd like for it to happen._**

_**Hope you guys will enjoy it.**_

* * *

He didn't win.

It was upsetting, yes.

All of those nights spent in the recording studio, trying to find the right sound.

The many times he had stayed in front of his guitar and notebook, searching for the exact words that would express exactly what he couldn't say…

He had every right to be annoyed, or sad, or mad.

But his plump lips were still curved into a giant grin.

Because _she_ won.

"Wow, thank you all so much! I-I can't believe I won Album of the Year! Wow… " She giggled, glancing at the little award in her hands. "I want to thank everybody that participates to this album, everybody that was there with me every step of the way. I… I'm speechless. I don't want to forget anybody, but my family, my friends, my manager… thank you all so much! I can't believe I was dreaming of getting one so many years ago… And now, my time has finally come. It's… wow! I want to thank my recording company, which discovered me 7 years ago on Youtube. I also want to thank…" She took a deep breath and glanced at the audience, a small smile on her lips. "The people who always believed in me. Don't be afraid of dreaming, people. Dreams do come true if you work for it." She placed the award in the air and smiled widely at the public. "God bless you all!"

The entire crowd erupted in applause, but Sam couldn't keep his eyes off the small girl making her way towards the backstage, her dark purple dress flying behind her, escorted by the two presenters of the category.

When she finally disappeared from his sight, Sam felt Blake, his manager and friend nudging him on the elbow. The stupid grin never leaving his face, he turned his head. "What?"

"I said_ you'll get it next year_. Don't worry man." Blake patted Sam on the shoulder, before replacing himself on his seat. "I mean, her album was number 1 on the charts for like… weeks. Yours too. I think it was almost a tie between you two."

"It's okay." Sam grinned and stared at his blue-eyed friend, shrugging his shoulders. "If there's one person in this world that deserves this award, it's her."

Returning his eyes to the stage, Sam pretended to watch the end of the award show. He clapped at the right times, laughed when needed but that was it. His face was still spotting that stupid ass grin because his mind was somewhere else.

Probably daydreaming about a lake house, sweet promises and endless afternoons spent in the sun.

* * *

The after-party was in full swing when he spotted her again. He had tried to reach for her, many times during the night actually, but every time he opened his mouth to congratulate her, somebody came and took her away from him.

Sam simply wanted to tell her how proud he was that she finally won her first Grammy.

That he never doubted that she would be bringing the trophy home, and he was glad that her hard work finally paid off.

That he was… _really_ happy to see her win.

Sipping on a scotch, Sam let his eyes roaming at the audience of famous faces, silently searching for her face in the crowd. One quick look at his watch and he was informed that it was way past midnight and he still haven't exchanged words with her.

Turning his head slightly, he spotted the beautiful dark purple gown and the gorgeous lady that made the dress alive, only a couple of feet away from him.

She somewhat finally seemed to have a quiet moment by herself, sipping on a glass of champagne by the refreshments table. A slow song was filling the air and Sam knew it was his chance. Gulping the rest of his drink and placing it on a waiter's tray, he quickly jogged towards the lady.

Taking a deep breath, Sam replaced his hair in one quick motion before erasing the gap separating their bodies, determined to get a quiet moment with her.

"Mercedes?"

Her doe eyes lifted from the champagne glass in her hands to meet his green ones, a small smile on her plump lips. "Yes?"

Sam let out a deep breath and felt his heartbeat increasing by the second.

Ever since their ways parted many years ago, Sam wrote songs about bittersweet memories and heartaches.

But somehow, when her brown orbs met his green ones, he wanted to write about happiness and shivers and stomach butterflies and fast heartbeats and sweaty palms.

Mostly sweaty palms.

He bit his bottom lip and kept on staring into her brown eyes. "I-I just wanted to tell you that you look really beautiful." He grinned and extended his hand for her to take. "Would you like to dance?"

Giggling, she took the last sip of her glass before replacing it on the table. A wide smile on her lips, she placed her small hand in his large pale ones, nodding. "I'd love to."

Leading them to the dance floor, Sam placed his free hand on her waist, keeping their hands intertwined against his chest as he stared into her big brown eyes.

Adverting his gaze, Mercedes shook her head in disbelief, but not without a small smile. "I can't believe you pulled this one out. "

Slowing his swaying movements, Sam opened his mouth, a bit taken aback. "Don't tell me you had forgotten about it?"

Using her best Yoda voice, Mercedes stopped dancing and glanced at Sam. "Never I could." Throwing her head back, she let out a whole hearty laugh at her own impression. "I'm sorry. Must be the champagne. " She bit her bottom lip and raised a shoulder softly. "Or the fact that I just won my first Grammy… The information still isn't completely impregnated in my brain, to be honest."

Sam couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his mouth at her rambling.

He couldn't stop the little fluttering feeling in his stomach either.

Clearing his throat he started swaying their bodies again, bringing her waist closer to his with his hand, the other still intertwined with hers. "Well, to be fair… I have to admit that it has been an honor loosing Album of the Year against you, Miss Jones."

Her laughter filled the air that surrounded them, as she placed her forehead on his shoulder. "Oh, why, thank you Samuel." Their eyes met for a few moments before she broke the connection, fixing her gaze on the flowers placed on the tables around them.

His gaze was still as intense as she remembered, and what she saw in them made her heart increasing in rapidity.

After Mercedes' Senior Year, when she left for LA, Sam and her completely stopped talking.

Of course, they had tried for a couple of weeks to make it work, but the distance, the never ending hours spent at the recording studio, the school, the relationships… All of that got the best of them. And they both agree that it was for the best and reluctantly parted ways.

Life went on and they simply lost touch, with everything that happened ever since they both left McKinley.

Well, until now. And somehow, by some miraculous or fateful reason, it's yet to be decided, the look in his green eyes brought back those little butterflies in her stomach.

Mercedes took a deep breath as they kept on swaying to the music, her eyes fixed on the bracelet on her wrist that was placed around Sam's neck, her fingers mindlessly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Dancing with him was still as wonderful as she remembered. Their bodies pressed against each other to the rhythm of that unfamiliar song were fitting perfectly, swaying in harmony. "I have to admit that I really liked your album, Sammy. It's been playing in my car for a while."

His eyes opened widely, a huge smirk on his face. Even though it wasn't in her knowledge, she had been the inspiration for the majority of his songs and to hear that she loved the album…Well, his heart decided to play a solo drum in his chest, out of tempo and at an unbalanced pace.

He cleared his throat, trying to hide the gigantic smile that was currently covering his face. In vain. "Well, thank you, Mercy. Worked pretty hard on that album, to be honest." Still grinning, he spun the both of them around, swaying his hips against hers in a delightful manner. "May I ask you what your favorite song is?"

Fixing her eyes on Sam's shoulder, she thought about her answer a few seconds before speaking. "I have to admit that they were all really good. And I was really happy to learn that you wrote all of them. My favorite is probably number 11-" Her trail of thoughts were stopped when a tall brunette, with a Bluetooth in her ear motioned for Mercedes to follow her, a look of urgency on her face.

Sighing, Mercedes parted their bodies unwillingly. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I have to go. Press stuff, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders slightly and gave an apologetic smile, reluctantly following her manager. "It was nice seeing you again, Sammy. I was happy to see you tonight. And to see how good you're doing, it's… great." One last smile and she turned on her heels, walking away from their previous spot. She turned her head over her shoulder before waving him off. "Good night."

Sam watched her go, letting out a deep sigh as she walked away from him. After a few moments lost in his thoughts, Sam realized that he didn't even ask for her number, or any information for them to meet again.

And he _knew_ he had to see her again. Regaining his composure, Sam passed a hand in his hair and started jogging towards her, taking her hand in his, in hope that she would listen. "Mercedes, wait!"

Turning her head towards him, she frowned airily but she let her hand in his, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling. "Yes?"

"Do-do you think we could go for a drink later? Well, maybe not tonight, but soon? Or-or a coffee?" Feeling the familiar warmth in his cheeks, Sam cleared his throat and stared at the ground between them. "By the way, do you still take a mocha, with whipped cream, but without the chocolate ribbon?" Sam grinned, his thoughts going back to those summer days when they were still kids, enjoying each other companies. "Yeah, that'd be delicious right now. I think I'll stop by a Starbucks or something. You always took those. I preferred the caramel's ones, but it was nice to take a sip of yours." His smile faltered, realizing that she _really_ had to go, and he was taking her precious time wandering about mochas. "Wow I'm rambling. I'm sorry."

Biting her bottom lip to stifle her laughter, Mercedes stared at Sam. Even after all those years, he was still _Sammy_. He was still this adorable and endearing dork that rambled too much when he was nervous. He was still that guy that remembered little things that happened many years ago, and she couldn't help the grin that was forming on her face.

Feeling his cheeks flustered, Sam cleared his throat and fixed his green eyes into her brown ones. "It's just… I know that this-" He pointed between the two of them "It's not over. Far from over. And I don't know how you felt when we danced, but… It was one of the best nights I had in a long time. And…" He bit his bottom lip, and fixed into her doe eyes. "You know what? I want to see you again, Mercedes. I really do." A crooked grin on his face, he extended his open palm towards her. "Give me your phone."

Mercedes giggled softly and reached for her phone in her small purse, handing it to Sam, a soft smile on her plump lips. Entering his digits into her device, Sam smirked and handed it back to her after sending a quick text to his phone so he could have her number too. "So now, it's up to you. You can text or call, or Facetime me anytime." Sam let out a deep contented breath and bit his bottom lip. "The ball is in your court, Miss Jones."

She bit her bottom lip and giggled softly, nodding. Leaning on her tiptoes, Mercedes placed a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth, before placing her hand on his cheek, staring into his green orbs. "Okay."

One last smile and he let go of her hand, reluctantly watching her leave, led by her manager as he bit his bottom lip.

He stayed there a couple of instants, two of his fingers mindlessly touching the spot where she placed her lips a few moments ago. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hands in his slacks' pockets, walking towards an exit to make his way home when he felt his phone vibrate.

Fishing the device from his pockets, Sam looked down at his phone realizing he had received a text.

From Mercedes.

He glanced at where she left, his eyebrows furrowed when he spotted her smiling and waving from afar before she exited his sight. Confused, Sam unlocked his phone and opened her text message, a small smile creeping on his lips as he read it.

_"Somehow, I Still Feel The Same… That's my favorite song."_

* * *

**_So yeah, this is my little One-Shot about that Grammy idea. I will start taking prompts on my tumblr (preticules), so if you guys feel like giving me some ideas, you're more than welcome!_**

**_Hope you guys enjoyed it._**

**_Gen xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**84 years later, somewhere in a Canadian forrest, a wild G**__**en appears, walking fast -because she doesn't have any cardio- her maple syrup in hand as she yelled "GUYS, I MADE IT."**_

_**Yes, it took me over two months to write this... But I hope it's going to be worth the wait.**_

_**Real life got in the way, and I kinda lost motivation. But fear not. It is back.**_

_**I want to give a special thanks to Nat, my wonderful beta.**_

_**Also Celine, who encourage me to finish that chapter with the sweetest words ever.**_

_**Love you both, my precious Americans.**_

_**Anyway, enough with my ramblings.**_

_**Here's chapter two!**_

* * *

Nodding politely, Mercedes answered every repetitive question she was asked ever since she got into that press room with a small smile curving on her lips.

It felt like every answer she gave was only a small variation of the previous one, words only placed in a different order to satisfy the journalists and their interrogation.

Of course, words couldn't express how proud she was to finally win that statuette and prove to the entire world her talent and all of her hard-work of the last couple of years.

And even though hours had passed since she went on the stage to get her trophy, Mercedes was still overwhelmed by the turning of this night's events.

But somehow, there was this little part of her that wanted to get away from that room.

Okay, it was an _enormous_ part of her.

Getting all of this attention was beneficial for Mercedes' ego, but her eyes had been silently pleading her manager to set her free for quite a while now. Ever since the night started, she went through various emotions, and the exhaustion could be felt throughout her entire body. The roller coaster she had been experiencing was truly grueling, and on top of that, Mercedes hadn't eaten much before the ceremony, way too anxious to swallow anything.

And those heels.

Gorgeous black pumps, with a small dark purple bow at her ankle that matched the color of her gown, created specially for her as a birthday gift from a designer friend. Downright splendid. Enhancing the gracefulness of her stride.

But they stopped being comfortable when she left her condo.

Almost eight hours ago.

Being the performer that she is, Mercedes kept on with the questions, though her entire body ached because of the fatigue. Even if her mouth was still producing coherent answers, her mind was drifting away, daydreaming about a pair of sweats, mochas and maybe texting a certain blond in the comfort of her California King Bed.

A few minutes later, because of the exhaustion, Mercedes heard her own belly grumble and she simply couldn't stop herself from guffawing.

All of the tension she had felt ever since the day begun seemed to somehow be released as she was sent into a fit of giggles, left breathless as she leaned on the small desk by her right.

When Mercedes finally regained her composure, her manager, Sophia, glanced at the press room. Every journalist looked a bit taken aback by Mercedes' joyful outburst, their faces spotting fake smiles as they tried to somehow understand what just happened.

Sensing the awkwardness in the air, Sophia cleared her throat and took the microphone between her well manicured fingers. "The period of questions is over for the evening. I think our winner could use a bit of rest. Thank you again, and I wish you all a good night." Nodding politely, Sophia replaced the microphone on its stand and motioned to Mercedes to leave the small stage, a small scowl on her face.

Biting her bottom lip to stifle another fit of giggle that was threatening to come, Mercedes glanced at her manager. Sophia sighed and looked around, crossing her arms on her small chest as she fixed her gaze on a smiling Mercedes.

When the new series of chuckles finally filled the air that surrounded them, Sophia shook her head and opened her arms to embrace Mercedes, a wide grin on her lips. "Come here." Giggling at her turn, Sophia hugged the other as tightly as her 6 month pregnant belly allowed her to, before parting their bodies apart. "Okay, go to bed. I'm proud of you, Miss Jones. "

Mercedes nodded, her face still spotting a smile. "Thank you. For everything." Two quick kisses on Sophia's cheeks and she placed her opened palm on the prominent belly of her manager, grinning. "And good night to you, miss or mister Harris!" Chuckling softly, she turned on her heels, walking towards the exit, when she heard Sophia's voice calling after her.

"Mercedes! Hastings might come tomorrow if he can. Rehearsal should be at 2! Don't forget!"

Grumbling, Mercedes waved her hand in the air to her manager, her eyes roaming at the surroundings as she searched for her coat that was surely hidden somewhere.

Shawn Hastings was _the _choreographer of the year.

He was known for choreographing the marvelous last Superbowl half-time show, Beyoncé's tour AND he won "Dancing with the Stars" the previous year.

Hastings was the name on everybody's lips whenever they wanted a professionnal dancer for a video, or even some stunts here and there.

And it took almost everything for him to fit Mercedes into his busy schedule, but he accepted nonetheless, saying he had a soft spot for the singer ever since her single came out almost 4 years ago.

He told her that he would try his best to give her a couple of hours the next day, if he would be able to free himself from the set of "_Step Up 14: Revenge of the Battle of the Streetfight 3D"_, which he was choreographing, but it was still a big 'maybe'.

She finally found her coat and Mercedes gracefully put it back on, quickly making her way outside in search of a limo to bring her home, her heels echoing on the cold tile floor.

She opened the door, the cold wind assaulting her skin like needles as soon as she got outside. Shivering, Mercedes held her purse tightly between her fingers as her eyes searched for one of the limos lined up, surrounded by a sea of bloodthirsty paparazzi, all of them eager to get a few snapshots of the brunette. After flashing the cameras a couple of smiles, Mercedes headed towards the row of vehicles. Finding an empty one, she promptly got inside of the large cabin, rubbing her hands together in attempt to warm them up. She grinned at the older white man behind the wheel as she placed herself comfortably in the back seat. "Could you drive me to 2810 Normandie, please?"

With a smile, the driver's hand fidgeted on the radio player, in search of a good station while Mercedes' eyes were fixed on the window.

She studied the change of scenery through the glass absently. Flashes of lights, small statures and trees streamed in her eyesight as she thought about the many things that happened during her night, a small smile creeping on her lips.

She won a Grammy.

_Mercedes Jones won a damn Grammy. _

And she danced with Sam Evans.

_Sam Evans._

Charming. Handsome. Endearing. Funny.

And he asked for her number.

Biting her bottom lip, Mercedes danced a little bit in the backseat, squealing at the memories of their shared moment on the dance floor as Sam's words echoed through her mind.

And she couldn't help but realize how true they were.

It was really one of the best nights she had in a long time, and she enjoyed every minute of their little encounter, as short as it was.

Her little dance party was interrupted when she heard someone clearing their throat. Stopping abruptly, she glanced at the pepper and salt haired man in the driver seat, mumbling a "sorry", feeling her cheeks getting warmer by the second.

The driver looked at her in the mirror as they got to a red light, chuckling. "Don't worry, beautiful. You made me laugh. But… you are looking very happy, ma'am. May I ask why? Is it a man?"

Mercedes chuckled softly, biting her bottom lip, nodding. "Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know. Probably. " She shook her head, stifling another giggle that was threatening to come. "I think it's the fact that I just won a Grammy…"

The driver frowned as he placed his foot on the gas pedal again, his eyes shifting from the road to the mirror. "Wait, are you Mercedes Jones?"

Laughing, Mercedes nodded, playing with the fabric of her coat. "Why yes, I am."

A wide grin appeared on the older man's face, as they stopped at another red light, searching for a paper in the glove compartment. "I know I'm not supposed to, but… may I ask you for an autograph, Miss Jones? My granddaughter loves you. She talks about you all the time, and if she ever hears that I had you in my limo, she would be the happiest little 8 years old ever."

Giggling, Mercedes changed seats to sit closer to the front of the vehicle, grabbing the paper and pen from the driver. "It's no problem, really. Wait, do you have a camera, mister? I don't mind taking a picture or a small video for her. I'm sure she'll be happy, don't you think?"

The limo driver's eyes widened, a wide grin occupying his lips as he reached for his iPhone in his pocket before handing the device to Mercedes. "Her name's Olivia and she wants to be a performer, just like you."

Nodding, she cleared her throat and opened the camera application, replacing her carefully sculpted curls before pressing on the recording button. "Well, hello there, Olivia. My name's Mercedes Jones. I had the chance to get inside of your grandpa's limo tonight, and he told me that you liked me very much?" She giggled and fixed her eyes on the phone in her hands. "I want to thank you for that. I worked really hard to be where I am, and I really appreciate a person like you that loves my work so much. It's really wonderful to hear, dear." She smiled and bit her bottom lip. "I hope you'll enjoy this small video, Olivia. It's not much, but those words are coming from the bottom of my heart. And… just keep on dreaming, okay? Dreaming is… it's important. Have goals, and try your best to reach them. That's what I did, and look where I am today! Believe in yourself, lovely. Even if everything seems to be not working or…" She sighed. "Don't ever forget that you are worth it. And people will still believe in you. No matter what. And I am one of them. When you feel like… you're not good enough, or that your talent isn't worth all of the pain and struggles, you have to believe in yourself, more than anything. You're the cream rising to the top, my dear!" Mercedes let out a loud smack as she kissed the air, waving her hand at the screen. "Hope you enjoyed this little video, Olivia." With one last smile, she stopped the recording and handed the device back to the driver.

Placing the phone back in his pockets, the driver's face sported a wide grin as his eyes were fixed on the street they were currently on. "Thank you, Miss Jones. It's really nice of you. I mean, no offense, but I always thought that you famous people didn't really care when they gave autographs. But you… you really are a nice person, Mercedes."

Her cheeks warming up again, Mercedes smiled as she played with the outline of her purse. "Well, thank you. Your words are really appreciated, mister. I just don't see how fame is supposed to change how I am." She lifted her eyes and spotted the familiar coffee shop by her right, smiling. "Wait! I think I'll get out here."

Carefully stopping the vehicle, the driver turned his head towards Mercedes, as she grabbed her purse on the large leather seat. "It a really nice ride, Mister. Thank you. And say hello to your granddaughter for me." She grinned, "Good night, sir."

Mercedes nodded as a greeting before smiling and getting out, walking towards the familiar small coffee shop, tightening her coat around her body as the cold wind attacked her skin. Shoving her hands into her pockets to keep them warm against the coldness, she jogged as fast as her heels allowed her to.

Brew Factory was situated a couple of blocks away from her condo, and she spent many hours in this place during the last 4 years, ever since she moved into that part of the city. It was a nice coffee shop, owned by an Italian Family that was running it for over 50 years, and the ambience was warm and welcoming. The big red sofas, the gorgeous paintings on the walls and the wonderful music, mixed with the coffee smell in the air were truly heartwarming and Mercedes couldn't get enough of that place.

A small smile on her lips, Mercedes got into the small coffee, spotting the tall brunette behind the counter that was using a rag to clean off some imaginary dust. With the sound of her heels clicking on the floor, Mercedes walked over to the barista, offering a wide grin to the younger lady. "Hi Jessica! You're doing the night shifts this week?"

Her blue eyes lifting from her fanciful cleaning, Jessica smiled at Mercedes, walking towards the register. "Hey Miss Jones! Yeah, Trent is out of town for the week." She shrugged slightly, rearranging the cups by her right, giggling softly. "The usual, fabulous Grammy winner? I knew you were going to win, by the way."

Nodding, Mercedes opened her purse, giggling at Jessica's words as her eyes searched for some change. "Well, thank you! But yes, I'll take a large moc-, She suddenly stopped her motion, lifting her gaze to glance at the barista. "Oh no wait! Do you guys do the caramel mochas?"

Chuckling, Jessica grabbed a large cup, fidgeting it in her hands. "Why yes. Should I prepare you one instead?"

Mercedes nodded, resuming at her task. "Yes, please. " Placing the due amount on the counter, and some extra for the tip, she fixed her gaze on Jessica's work. After a few moments, the hot beverage was placed in front of her and with a wide grin Mercedes took the cup between her hands, letting it cool down for a little while before bringing the cup to her lips.

Letting out a contented noise, Mercedes enjoyed the taste that she did not have in years, leaning on the counter as her fingers played with the paper cup.

Jessica let out a loud laugh at the sight in front of her eyes as she placed the money in the cash register. "It's like you never had one before."

Giggling softly, Mercedes shook her head. "Oh no, I already tasted them. But it was many years ago." She smiled and took another sip of the hot beverage, her eyes roaming at the empty coffee shop. "I simply didn't remember how much I… appreciated them, you know?" A grin on her lips, she drank again. "It's like… I knew how good they were. And how wonderful they tasted and… how good I felt with them." Taking a sip of the beverage, she let out another contented sigh. "It's just… I thought it was a thing of the past but I simply forgot how much I appreciated them until I got the chance to taste them again, you know?"

Jessica frowned and shook her head, taking the rag in her hands. "Uh…no. I don't get it." The young lady snorted as she cleaned the little stain she made with the caramel. "It's like 3AM, and I have a cold. So I don't really understand why you're so passionate about a coffee. Blame Nyquil."

Mercedes chuckled, shaking her head. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm still on my high, I guess. But hey, it's getting late, so I should probably head home." Lifting her cup in the air, she grinned at the young lady behind the counter. "Thanks Jessica. Have a nice rest of the night."

A small smile on her lips, Mercedes made her way outside, holding her purse and mocha tightly in hands, as she walked on the familiar streets to her condo. A yawn escaped her mouth and she knew she wouldn't last long as soon as she would cross the door of her condo. Mercedes took another sip of her beverage, smiling as her mind was filled with old memories shared with a certain blond that she couldn't wait to meet again.

* * *

Sam was awoken by the acute sound of his phone receiving a text message, a couple of inches away from his face. Somehow, he had fallen asleep with his phone in hands, patiently waiting for a message that never came.

Well, until now.

Glancing at his night clock and realizing that it was already 11 AM, Sam passed a hand on his face, blinking rapidly in attempt to wake up. Yawning, he took his device in hands, seeing he had finally received the so expected message.

From Mercedes.

He unlocked his phone, reading the message with an eye open as he tried to send the information to his brain. In vain. After letting out yet another yawn, Sam shook his head and tried to concentrate himself on the text, rubbing his left eye with his fist. "_Hey Sammy. It's Mercedes. So, I had a dance rehearsal at 2, but the choreographer canceled… I know we only saw each other yesterday, but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go and maybe grab a coffee with me? It's up to you. I mean, it's really short notice, but since I don't have anything planned, I thought that maybe you'd like to? Well, let me know if you feel like it…"_

Fist-pumping the air, Sam let out a small cheer as he typed his answer. "_That sounds like a wonderful plan, Miss Jones. Give me like 30 minutes to get ready… Where do you want to meet?"_

Before waiting for an answer, Sam quickly walked to his wardrobe stretching his limbs. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a nice v-neck shirt, he also took a pair of boxers and some socks, placing them carefully on the counter in the bathroom, before taking a good look at himself in the mirror, realizing he probably would have to shave for his date.

Even if it wasn't really a date.

_Or was it?_

His trail of thoughts were interrupted when his phone beeped again, a couple of feet away. Walking over to his phone, he unlocked the device and read Mercedes' answer. "_Brew Factory? On Johnson's Blvd? Could you be there at noon? Or whenever you're ready, it's no problem."_

Chuckling, he answered with a small smile on his lips. "_I'll be there at noon. See you soon!" _Throwing his phone on the bed, Sam almost ran into the shower to get ready for his day with Mercedes, a gigantic stupid ass grin never leaving his face.

* * *

Mercedes got into the small coffee with a few minutes to spare, glancing at the crowded place, a small smile on her plump lips. She didn't know what went through her mind when she texted Sam earlier.

They had seen each other the day before.

And it was _Sam._

No big deal.

It wasn't even a date.

_Or was it?_

Matter of fact, Mercedes still took the time to curl her hair and put on her favorite shirt.

And her favorite perfume.

And her jeans that complimented the curve of her butt.

Now that her winning high had died away, she tried her best not to keep her hopes up, telling herself that it was only two old friends gathering over some coffee. Because that's what it was, wasn't it?

Two old acquaintances that fate decided to reunite after 7 years apart?

Ignoring the feeling she had in her stomach, Mercedes tried to mentally convince herself that it was only the happiness she felt last night that made her act like a teenage girl all over again.

It couldn't be those well hidden feelings that somehow decided to came back to the surface, now could it?

And it probably wasn't love, per say.

Love was something that, yes, she had felt during their way too brief relation so many years ago, but...

Both of them had changed a lot through the 7 years they were apart.

What if he wasn't the _Sammy _she had known?

Or worse, what if she wasn't _Mercy _anymore?

And being in love with the ghost of a relationship wasn't the right to do.

With a small sigh, she shrugged her thoughts away, seating herself at a table far from the windows, hoping no paparazzi had followed her to the coffee shop. Since Sam and she were somewhat famous, people could've make assumptions about their little meeting, which could lead to rumors about them dating, which would lead to threats and awful messages on social networks.

And she was not ready for that.

Taking a deep breath, Mercedes fidgeted her little fingers on the wooden table, humming quietly to the music currently filling the air. Mindlessly biting her bottom lip, she tried to ignore the little fluttering feeling that was currently happening in her abdomen. In vain.

Why was she feeling like a schoolgirl again?

It was _Sam_.

No big deal.

_Come on, get a grip, Mercedes. It's Sam Evans._

She chuckled at her own silliness and took one look at her phone, informing her that it was almost noon and that Sam might pass through these doors at any moment.

After a few instants, her eyes somewhat lifted from the wood of the table at the same time that the blonde made his entrance in the coffee shop. His head seemed to be searching for her as he looked around, taking off his sunglasses to get a better view of his surroundings.

One look at his outfit and Mercedes couldn't help but bite her bottom lip at the sight a couple of feet away from her. Of course, the suit he was wearing last night did wonders to his body, but that leather coat, dark washed jeans and aviator sunglasses arrangement seemed to somewhat evoke things in her.

_Lots_ of things.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up from her chair and waved at Sam, trying to ignore those inappropriate thoughts running through her mind at the very moment.

Because he was definitely looking like one of those models in the middle of a photo shoot, and his allure was actually completely rude.

_Very_,_very_ rude.

When he finally spotted Mercedes, a gigantic smile appeared on Sam's lips and he made his way over to her table. She cleared her throat, standing up from her chair, discreetly wiping her slightly sweaty palms on her jeans as she waited for him to arrive. With every step he made, Mercedes felt her heart palpitate and her mouth getting drier as she realized that she didn't know how to properly great him. Was she supposed to walk to over to him? Giving him a firm handshake? A hug? 2 kisses on the cheeks?

Swallowing hardly, she waved her hand at him, only a few feet from her as he arrived to her table. "Hi Sam."

The outline of his cheeks almost touched his eyes as a gigantic grin covered his face, Sam erased the space between the two of them, opening his arms and clearly requesting a hug from the lady. "Mercedes!" She couldn't help but giggle as she placed her arms around his firm torso, her nostrils filled with his unique scent at the movement.

The olfactory memory is known to be the most accurate sense of them all. Somehow, the brain assimilates those scents, keeping their souvenir preserved in a foreign place of our minds.

Per example, whenever you telltale the delicate smell of lilacs, your mind brings you back in your grandmother's garden, place that you used to be at every Sunday of your childhood because your family systematically went there after church. In a way, it's like you are seven years old again, playing in the backyard with your brother, pretending to be chef as you mix a handful of flowers, some water and a generous amount of rocks, claiming that it was the greatest soup ever created. The sunlight reflecting on your skin, your pink dress flying behind you as you ran on the unbelievably green grass, your shoes off, the soft breeze tangling your hair.

Somehow, the simplest smell immediately brings you back those well-hidden souvenirs, sending a bittersweet smile upon your face in memories of those clearly forgotten events.

It's exactly what happened when Mercedes' nose brushed against Sam's white V-neck accidentally during their embrace, and she simply couldn't help her mind from drifting away to those memories shared almost a decade prior.

The very smell emating from his neck brought her back at Junior prom, when her fingers were intertwined behind his neck, his own palms resting on her hips. Their bodies swaying on the sound of Rachel's voice as their cheeks grew warm with every new note pressed on the piano and their heartbeats playing a drum solo in both of their chests. The fabric of his suit was smooth under her hands, and she wanted to bury her face into his neck because she couldn't get over the fact that she was dancing a slow with the one and only _Sam Evans_. And his cologne was the greatest smell she had known.

Or suddenly, it was that rainy day in June, when they had one of the many Disney marathon movies with Sam's twin siblings. They were lying on the more or less comfortable Queen bed in the motel room, Stacey and Stevie on the left side of the bed, Sam besides them with Mercedes at the very end as all of their eyes were fixed on the small screen. After Lion King, Shrek 2 and Rapunzel's credit finally rolled over, the light snoring of the kids filled the room and Mercedes buried her face in the blonde's chest, quickly joining the children to dreamland, lulled by the melody of Sam's heartbeats.

Then, she was transported to the famous Dr. Jones' barbeque on the 4th of July after her Senior Year, when Sam and Mercedes were in charge of entertaining the kids in the backyard. The parents were enjoying their nights under the vast gazebo, drinking wine and reminiscing memories about their college years while the two young adults played with the children until all of them got too exhausted to continue. Later in the evening, when the wind got colder, all of the kids finally went inside, tired out of all of the energy they wasted in the pool, on the swings and by making that gigantic sandcastle. Although they didn't have anybody to look after now, Sam and Mercedes both stayed on the bench swing, her head leaning against his chest as their hands intertwined, their eyes getting a bit heavy from their grueling afternoon.

After all of those years, Sam still smelled like _Sam_.

And she couldn't help but feel comforted at the very thought that under all of that fame, he was still the same guy she spent endless afternoons in the park with.

Sam's voice got her out of her thoughts, and she regained her composure by smiling bashfully. "It's so nice to see you again, Mercedes!" Parting their bodies after a way too brief instant, Sam grinned widely and took off his coat before settling it one the back of his chair. His eyes took a glimpse at the empty table and a small scowl appeared on his face. "Oh… You-you didn't order anything?"

Smiling to hide his disappointment, Sam rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands, the other making its way towards his jeans pocket as he sucked his plump lips into his mouth.

Maybe it has been too good to be true? Maybe she already had somebody in her life, and she only asked for this meetings to remind him -and herself- that she had moved on.

He swallowed hardly, his mouth suddenly very dry. "Are-Are you planning on leaving soon?"

She shook her head slightly, her hand playing with one of her curls as she bit her bottom lip. "I was actually waiting for you to arrive before ordering anything." Taking her small black clutch in her hands, Mercedes offered Sam a small smile who was still standing up in front of their table.

And she probably didn't notice the sigh of relief that escaped his mouth at her words.

Her eyes traveled on his frame and she cursed interiorly because that damn shirt was like a second skin, hugging tightly his broad shoulders and chest.

Mercedes cleared her throat, fixing her gaze on her hands, instead of on his way too captivating muscular form. "What do you want to drink? I took a caramel mocha last night, and it was delicious. I'm blaming you, by the way. Like, I came here after the press conference and it was soooo good. Yeah, I think I'll take another one. Or maybe a green tea? Wait, they have that delightful pink lemonade with little pieces of strawberries. Yeah, I'll take the pink lemonade. Otherwise my caffeine level will be too damn high. And coffee isn't good for my voice. Not that I have anything to record in the next few hours, but yeah. Are you hungry? Because they have the best white chocolate/cranberries cookies that ever existed, I swear. I think I'm going to take one-"

"Mercy, breathe!" Sam chuckled softly at her nervous, but yet so endearing ramble and placed one of his hands on her arm, gently forcing her to sit back down. "I'll take care of it. Pink lemonade and the cookie?"

Letting out a jittery laugh, she nodded, wiping her sweaty palm on her thigh, trying to ignore the sparking feeling she got where his hand touched her bare skin. Lifting her eyes, she offered a small smile to Sam, her cheeks warm. "Yes. Just that." She reached for her clutch, fishing for a 10 dollar bill to hand to Sam.

Raising an eyebrow, Sam scoffed and shook his head, a smile on his lips. "I think I can handle the price of your drink and cookie, dear." Winking at Mercedes, he turned on his heels and walked over to the counter, trying to slow down his breathing before ordering both of their beverages, also taking a cookie for himself.

As much as he tried to ignore it, the fluttering feeling in his stomach reminded him of the effect Mercedes had on him, even after all of those years apart.

And although he saw her in that enchanting gown last night, the sight of her in those jeans and simple t-shirt made his heart skip a beat, rethinking everything he believed in for almost a decade.

It was clearly not over.

At least... not for him.

Clearing his throat, the barista drew him from his thoughts, informing him that he would bring their sweets in a few moments, and Sam took a deep breath before carefully bringing back their drinks to the table.

A nervous laughed escaped her mouth as Mercedes reached for her drink, watching the blonde seating himself in the chair front of her. "Thanks." Offering her a wide grin, he placed his wallet in his pockets, softly blowing on the beverage in attempt to bring its temperature down. Licking his lips, Sam fixed his peridot eyes on Mercedes, letting out a deep breath. "So…?"

"So." Smoothing down the fabric of her shirt, Mercedes let out a small jittery giggle, leaning back on her chair as she looked into his mesmerizing jade-colored eyes. "How are you doing?"

Opening his mouth slightly, Sam thought about his answer for a few moments.

_How was he doing_?

With the never stopping lifestyle that came with fame, he never really took the time to think about his life. Yes, he was blessed and truly ecstatic that his career bloomed, but… He didn't second guess anything.

Did it mean that he wasn't happy? No, probably not.

Just going with the flow of things.

"I'm great. Yeah, I'm great." Nodding, he reached for his cup and took a small sip, licking his lips as a drop fell on his mouth. "My video for _Come Home_ is actually almost done with the editing, and we'll probably release within two weeks, so that's cool. Um…. I'm starting to work on a couple of new songs for my second album-"

Shaking her head, Mercedes lifted her hand to stop Sam in his explanation. "Sam! If I wanted to know how's your career doing, I'd google you." She let out a giggle, before taking a sip of her own beverage. "I mean, it's interesting to know about all of that, but… When I asked how you were doing, I didn't mean _Sam Evans, the singer_. I meant _Sammy_. Like… Are you still drawing? How are Stacey and Stevie? Your folks? Which movie did you enjoyed this year? I don't know… Things you think are worth saying?"

"Ohh, okay!" Nodding, Sam let out a small laugh. "Well… _Sammy_'s doing great. Stacey and Stevie are now sophomores… Can you believe it? Sophomores! Gosh, I feel so old…" Chuckling, he licked his lips yet again, thinking about what happened in his personal life while they were apart as the barista brought the cookies to their tables. "Thanks." Grinning at the employee, Sam returned his gaze on the lady in front of him, licking his lips. "Um… I'm still drawing. Well, when I have the time to. And I actually did the cover art for my album. "

Rubbing his neck with his left arm, he moistened his lips, his eyebrows softly wrinkled. "My dad is still working at that architect firm. You know, the one he got in Kentucky after junior year? Yeah. It's a big firm, so he was able to be transferred in Nashville when my granny got sick, so they went back there like 3 or 4 years ago. But she's doing great now. I mean, my granny." Sam cleared his throat, reaching for his cup yet again. "He actually loves it there. In fact, I told him that he could retire, you know? I mean… We have more than enough now for him to spend his days watching baseball! But… He actually really enjoy working, so… "

Mercedes couldn't help but smile foolishly as he went on. Family always has been a major aspect in Sam's life. When times got harder, they all stayed united, even though most families could've crumbled under all of the pressure and she was truly happy to know that the Evans' somehow relived from their ashes, only proving that love can conquer anything life throw your way.

Shrugging slightly, a wide grin still covered Sam's face as he went on. "My mom also started her small business like… a couple of years ago. She designs jewelry, and it's really going great. She has a large clientele now, so yeah." He took another sip, smoothing his jeans on his thighs absently. "I actually bought my folks the house there. I mean, in Nashville."

"You would love it. The kitchen is so vast, with gigantic counters! And the way the sun illuminate the living room in the morning is downright beautiful, like… The perfect place to read. And their backyard? Gorgeous. They started to grow a garden, and my mom made those arrangements with the flowers… It's just… Wow." Sam let out a small chuckle, which Mercedes shared blissfully as her fingers fidgeted with her glass.

Replacing a sculpted curl behind her ear, Mercedes let her giggle die down as she fixed her gaze on Sam's face, studying his features intently. It was like she was discovering anew the way his jaw was softly clenching whenever he talked, or how he licked his lips over and over again when he was rambling, or how his eyebrows wrinkled slightly and she simply couldn't keep her eyes away.

Sam frowned when he didn't get an answer to his question. "Mercedes? Were you listening?"

The only answer he got was a soft giggle and the shake of her head. Feeling the warmth coming to her cheeks, she licked her lips, avoiding his gaze. "I'm sorry, I was…"

"Lost in your thoughts?" Sam let out a small laugh as his hand reached for one of the cookies, using his fingers to take a small piece. "I said that I was talking a lot… What is Mercedes Jones up to these days? I mean, are you still talking to people from the Glee Club?" He asked, putting the bite into his mouth, the delicious savor immediately hitting his taste buds.

"Well…. I won my first Grammy last night." Letting out a small giggle, she took a sip of her beverage before talking again. "I'm currently writing stuff for my second album, but I was suffering from writer's block lately... Anyway, yes I'm still talking to a couple of Glee club members here and there, but..." She shrugged a shoulder slightly, breaking a piece of her own cookie. "I mean, you can't expect teenage friendships to last really long, you know? As beautiful as it sounds, you can't be friends with everybody forever. We all grew apart, and that's okay. I'm not sad. Life goes on. But yes, I'm still talking to a couple of them. Artie directed my _Earthquake _video, since he had a couple of weeks off before the sequel of _Ghosts That We Are_ started filming... I'm the godmother of Quinn and Noah's son, I visit Tina and Mike every once in a while, and I still text Santana regularly. Oh and Kurt made my gown for last night." She giggled, taking the time to savor the taste of her own cookie. "That's about it, I think. I mean, I've been working a lot during the past few years..."

Sam nodded, taking a sip of his chocolate mocha. "Yeah, I completely understand. I'm still talking to Puck, but it's not very often. Mike too. But I mean, we go for a drink every now and then, but it's not like before. We all took different paths with time, so... " He shrugged his shoulder, taking yet another piece of his cookie.

"It's actually surprising that we haven't had a proper conversation since last night. We're living in the same city AND we still have the same friends..."

Mercedes frowned. "Wait, you live in L.A.? I thought you were in Nashville?"

Swallowing his bite, Sam shook his head as he broke another piece of his cookie with his fingers. "I used to, but I moved here... A year ago, I think. I mean, I absolutely love Tennessee, but I wanted to live a bit of the nightlife, you know? I wanted to experience LA, and what it has best to offer."

Lifting his gaze to fix it in hers, he bit his bottom lip to keep it from curving upwards. "Although I believe it's a shame that it took a year for me to meet what's LA's cream of the crop, don't you think?"

Pursuing her lips on, she couldn't keep his stare for more than a second, a bit overwhelmed by that sparkle he had in his eye.

And that crooked smile he was trying to fight.

And that jawline.

And those lips.

Silently thanking her dark complexion for hiding her flustered cheeks, she cleared her throat, tracing the outline of her glass absently. She shook her head slightly as she tried to regain her composure.

Well, it was mostly an attempt to keep her thoughts PG, but still.

The effort was there.

And it was enormous.

Nodding her head slightly, Mercedes looked over at the blonde, holding back a smile. "Yes, it's-it's a shame..."

"Well, better late than never, right?" Winking with his right eye, Sam smirked before bringing the cup back to his lips. He replaced himself on his seat, his green eyes –much darker shade than they should be- roaming at her features for a few moments, letting his mind wanders.

To say that he was attracted to her at that very moment would be an understatement.

There was this part of him, a beast he needed to tame, a piece of himself he needed to restrain from waiving to his inducements. Otherwise, he would probably walk to the other side of the table and savor the tempting lips he was aching to taste ever since he had a glimpse upon his mouth the previous night.

But how was it possible?

After all of that time?

How was it possible for him to still feel that attraction, as powerful as ever towards the brunette?

When they parted ways all of those years ago, she was -hands down- the most beautiful thing his eyes had ever laid across.

Yes, it had been an attraction from the first moment where they made eye contact, but… with everything that had happened with the Glee Club, he never really acted on it.

He was obviously attracted.

The way her smile reached her eyes, or how her hair fell around her face, or how her assets that were way more fabulous than he ever had the chance to witness before... It left him breathless, but...

He didn't know anything about her, besides that she had the voice of an angel, and was a close friend of Kurt and Quinn.

But that was it.

And somehow, he had been pulled into that swirl of a relationship with Quinn, and... Never had the chance to see who truly was Mercedes Jones.

What a shame.

It took him until the end of the year to finally get the chance to discover that vulnerability under those screaming outfits, the selflesness under that attitude.

After a bit of thinking, Sam realized that what he felt for the brunette was more of a … love at second sight type of thing.

It took him a little while to figure it out, but man... he had it bad.

There was something about her.

After the whole drama with his family, she came to apologize for her harsh words, that stung a bit more than Santana's or Finn's, and explained that she had no right to judge.

And that she was truly sorry for what she did, and hoped that he could find a place in his heart to forgive her.

And even offered her help whenever they needed help for babysit.

How could he stay mad at her?

They became closer right then, exchanging tips on how to amuse two 8 years old kids with what could be found in a motel room on a rainy day, or simply hanging out as they were both doing homework silently at the small kitchenette' table, or endless Sunday afternoons spent at the park after church.

Then prom came around, and... He couldn't help but fall for her. There was that little spark in her eye when she laughed, or her eyebrows wrinkled whenever she read that Sam simply couldn't get enough of.

So there he was, 7 years later, studying the outline of the smiling lips that haunted his nights for the longest time with a daft grin covering his face, trying his hardest to keep his hands on his lap.

"... So my brother is getting married in 6 weeks. And I still haven't found what song I want to sing for their first dance. Because they hired a DJ and a band, but he want me to sing that peculiar one, which is great. Although I still haven't found which one I want..." She smiled, taking a sip of her drink." I mean, there are so many amazing songs and I just can't make up my mind. I want it to be perfect, I want Anthony and Catherine to be astounded by that song. And… It's a lot of pressure, I'm telling you."

She let out a small jittery laugh, running a hand through her curls. "It's the song they'll remember all of their lives, you know? And they want it to be a surprise, so..."

Mercedes sighed, lifting her eyes from the glass to place them on the blonde. "I think it's more stressful than that time I had to sing the National Anthem for the Superbowl..."

Both of them shared a small laugh before Sam cleared his throat, sensing the opportunity her words somehow exposed. Or maybe that was him, trying to seize the moment? "Well... I could help you. Since us both have different styles, maybe we also have different repertoires in our music library, so we'd have a larger selection to study and we'd get more ideas?"

Her eyebrows rose, and Sam immediately regretted his proposition. Why was he always so forward? Why couldn't he let the things flow, without trying to force them to happen? Maybe she didn't even want to-

"Oh my God. Yes. Yes, that sounds like a great plan." A gigantic grin covered her mouth as she nodded, completely on board with the idea.

Anyway, two heads are better than one, right?

"Well, when are you free? Because I have to rehearse it, and give the sheet music and arrangements to the band within 2 weeks. And I have 2 interviews tomorrow morning, about my Grammy. Otherwise I think I'm free for the rest of the day, so it's for you..."

Mercedes let out a small breath before sucking her lips in, playing with her empty plate as she averted his gaze.

Was that too forward?

Too soon?

Their conversation was going great, and he was the one to propose the idea...

So there was nothing wrong with asking for another "meeting" as soon as possible, now was it?

Replacing his cup on the table, Sam's face broke into a giant grin. "Well... What about tomorrow at my place? Two in the afternoon?"

* * *

Somehow, their conversations went on for hours, the only silence between them being when they exchanged compelling glances, leaving them both speechless for a few instants.

Around seven in the evening, they left the coffee shop, both hungry for something that wasn't paninis or soup, _but still edible_. After a discussion, they decided to go to that small Chinese place around the block to ease their grumbling stomachs.

Their night finally turned out with them savoring miscellaneous dishes, laughing, sharing memories, and stealing glances every now and then, their cheeks spotting a darker shade as the evening went on.

Until the restaurant' owner came to their table, warning them that it was almost midnight and they were closing, politely asking them to leave.

And he had to come back.

Three times, since they didn't seem to realize his request, too busy being lost in their conversations to even acknowledge the elder man's demand.

With a small sigh, they exchanged a look, knowing neither of them wanted for the night to end. But they both stayed silent as Sam got up to pay for their meals, offering a generous tip for the inconvenience.

Even if she didn't want to, Mercedes had to be the voice of reason, since he would certainly not be. "Well... I should probably go home, Sam. I mean, I have interviews in about-" She took a quick look at the clock on the wall as she reached for her coat, "Eight hours."

Nodding, Sam put on his own leather jacket, holding back a disappointed sigh. "No, you're right. And we'll see each other in fourteen hours, so... I mean, if that's still okay with you."

"Of course that's still okay with me. Why wouldn't it be? Now, let's go. I still need my beauty sleep!" Mercedes let out a small giggle, her tiny hand reaching for his large one, intertwining their fingers as they walked towards the exit of the restaurant, the lights of the restaurant closing as they reached the door.

Sam couldn't help but smile at the warmth he felt against his palm, the feeling of their hands intertwined making his heart flutter.

_Really, Evans? _

_Holding hands makes you all flustered?_

Shaking his head at his own silliness, Sam let his thumb soothe the back of her hand absently as they got outside, a small laugh escaping his throat. "Beauty sleep? First, it's a _radio i_nterview, Mercy. And second, you have the ability not to sleep for days and still look amazing, so don't try to lie to me."

She rolled her eyes playfully, giving his chest a small slap. "It's been a while since you last saw me waking up, uh? Do I need to refresh your memory?"

Licking his lips, he slowed down his walking pace, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at her. "Is that an invitation?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes playfully, scoffing as she kept on walking towards her place, trying her hardest to fight the goofy smile that was threatening to come. "I can't with you."

A wicked grin bowed his plump lips, but he decided not to add anything, taking comfort in the heat of their joined hands instead of saying some of the inappropriate thoughts that were currently running through his mind that might ruin their dynamic.

After a few minutes- that somehow felt like seconds- both of them were in the elevator of her complex, their bodies only inches apart. Sam felt that familiar warmth creeping on his pale cheeks as he fixed his eyes on the ground for a couple of seconds, his thumb still soothing the back of her hand that was still intertwined with his.

This felt so normal, yet so peculiar.

Her small hand fitted perfectly in his, just like all of those years prior, like their flesh remembered exactly the way they were supposed to blend together.

With a barely contained sigh getting out from his throat, both of them left the small cabin of the elevator when they reached her story, his heart a bit heavy at the very thought of separating their palms.

They made only a few steps until she slowed down her pace, before stopping completely in front of one of the doors, with the inscription _2810_ carved on a wooden sign.

Sam cleared his throat, a small crooked smile on his mouth as he kept their hands intertwined, savoring the feeling of her skin against his. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Mercy. It was one of the best dates I had and…" Feeling his cheeks flustered, he cleared his throat yet again, and placed his eyes on the laces of his shoes. "Well, I mean, I think it was a date. If you don't want it to be, I get it. If you… don't see me that way… I mean, I understand. I just… I thought it was maybe a date. I mean, with how we acted and stuff, I guess I have the tendency to think that it was a date…"

Sucking her lips, Mercedes tried to stifle the giggles that were threatening to cross her mouth. "Sam? Is my answer going to change something?"

Sam rubbed his neck with one of hands, his peridot eyes still placed on the floor between them as he slightly lifted one of his shoulders. "Well…. Yeah. I mean, if it's not, I'll let you get inside, and text you tomorrow. Like, to make sure we're still on for our 'meeting', but I'll keep it platonic, you know? I won't like… try anything. But if this was a date… I don't know, I might try to kiss you, and-"

"It was." Mercedes' face spotted a gigantic smile as she nodded, silently thanking her dark complexion for hiding her blushing. "It was a date, Sam. And I enjoyed every minute of it."

"Good." Sam let out a nervous chuckle as green eyes meet browns. "I mean… me too. I enjoyed every minute spent with you, Mercedes."

They both couldn't help the jittery laugh that escaped their mouths as they stared into each other's eyes, their palms getting even sweatier with every second that passed.

When their chuckles died down, the only sound they could hear was their own heart beating at an erratic pace in their chest, playing a solo in their temples as they stayed only inches away.

Lifting his right hand to cup Mercedes' cheek, Sam's face spotted the same daft grin he'd had been displaying throughout the night as he stared at her features for a brief moment.

Would he ever get tired of looking at her traits, witnessing the disparity of their skin tones?

No, probably not.

After taking a deep breath, Sam gently pressed his plump lips against hers, fighting an inner battle with himself not to go further than that quick peck.

It was only a first date after all, wasn't it?

Parting their mouths after a few second of their succinct kiss, his eyes fluttered open and he placed his forehead against hers, his thumb soothing the outline of her jaw gently. "Good night, Mercy."

She raised an eyebrow, fixing her eyes into Sam's, which were a much darker shade than usual, a small scoff escaping her mouth. "Excuse me? We've been apart for seven years, and this is our first date and I only get a quick peck?"

His cheeks flustering, Sam was a bit taken aback by her reaction. In honest truth, he didn't meant to scare her away by what he _really_ wanted to do, so he decided to keep the kiss on the more innocent side. "Well, um, I mean-" Sam's words were immediately interrupted by Mercedes' mouth on his, her tongue licking on his bottom lip, granting for entrance.

Their intertwined hands parted so Sam could hold her waist tightly to his, the other still on her cheek as his calloused digits tangled into her hair to keep their heads nigh, while hers found their ways towards his locks, softly playing with the hair between her fingers.

Their mouths were still fitting perfectly after all of that time apart, their tongues gently fighting for dominance.

How was it possible for their bodies to still react that way to the other?

It felt like no a second had pass since their last kiss, and the taste of her mouth, mixed with his and the wine they had savored earlier, left them both breathless after only a few instants.

And even though both of them had a hard time holding back their impulses, they could feel all of those years apart coming back, exploding through the kiss.

The time spent apart, the questions, the wonderings... Everything could be felt through their lips as they enjoyed the taste they had been missing for so long.

And somehow, within seconds, Mercedes felt her back pressed against the wall, her leg wrapping itself around Sam's waist as her lungs ached for a strand of oxygen. Reluctantly parting their mouths, she placed her forehead against his, trying her best to catch her breath as she tangled her hand in Sam's sand hair, letting her leg fall back to the ground. "So…"

Letting out a small laugh, Sam opened his eyes, fixing them into hers as he soothed the outline of her cheek with his thumb. "So?"

She giggled at her turn, aiming to calm her pulse- thing that wasn't really working as she stared into his mesmerizing jade eyes- as she parted their bodies slightly. "That was… A nice first date, Mr. Evans."

He chuckled softly. "It was indeed."

Sucking her lips in, she frowned airily. "So… I'll text you tomorrow?"

Nodding, Sam replaced a curl behind her ear, with a smile on his lips. "Sounds perfect to me." Running one of his palms through his locks, he cleared his throat. "Well, I guess this is good night, then."

"Yeah. I better go to bed. Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Mercy."

With a last smile, Sam turned on his heels, walking back towards the elevator when she spoke again. "Text me when you get home! I mean…" She giggled. "...To make sure you made it safely."

Looking over his shoulder, he smiled widely and nodded at her request. "I will, Miss Jones. Don't worry about it."

She grinned. "Good."

"Good."

Within seconds, he was out of her sight and she got inside of her apartment, closing the door behind her as she tried to slow down her heart pace.

_She was twenty-five, for God's sake! Why was she feeling all… fluttering inside after only a small kiss?_

_It was only a kiss, Jones._

_Get a grip._

Her trail of thoughts- and inner battle- was interrupted when she heard her phone beeped in her purse, only a few inches away where she dropped it on the floor. She fished for the device, unlocking it to see that it was a text.

From Sam. "_I really had a great time tonight._ _Can't hardly wait to see you again, miss Jones."_

She rolled her eyes playfully, her face spotting a giant grin as she kicked off her shoes while responding. "_You just left, Sam. And it's in only 13 hours from now. You can wait a little bit, don't you think?"_

Shaking her head at his antics, Mercedes took off her earrings before walking over to her dresser to find a loose t-shirt for her to use as a pajama before she read his answer. "_Maybe you have a point… but we still have seven years to make up for."_

"_Touche Evans. Touche."_

* * *

**_So that was chapter two! Hope it was worth the wait. _**

**_Love,_**

**_Gen _**


End file.
